


Intertwined (Part 3)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur repeals the ban on magick.-Prompt:245. Enough





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Intertwined (Part 3)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Baldric, Gaius, Sir Geoffrey, Knights Council Members  
**Summary:** Arthur repeals the ban on magick.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 800  
**Prompt:** 245\. Enough  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #36

**Intertwined (Part 3)**

Just before midday, Arthur called the council members and knights into the throne room. He stood before them all holding two scrolls.

“I hold in my hand freedom for those with magick. In this kingdom, magick was banned after the death of my mother. My father was grieving and what he did to assuage his grief was unspeakable.

“The Great Purge took the lives of whole families. Women and children were not spared from the flames and the drownings that took place during that time. Innocent lives were taken along with those with magick. My father acted out in anger. That is his legacy and one that I do not wish to continue.

“I have signed this proclamation repealing the law that bans magick in the Kingdom of Camelot. Having magick is no longer a crime. Helping someone with magick is not a crime. However crimes committed with magick will be treated the same as those that were committed without magick.  

“This is the legacy that I wish to leave. This is freedom from a life spent in the shadows for those with magick. I am giving freedom to those with magick from the fear of being executed for who you are even when you have done no crime. This may not seem like enough to erase the tragedies of the past but it is a step in the right direction.” 

The crowd applauded politely. There were several who were still opposed to the repeal of the law but they knew better than to voice an opinion against the King.

Arthur nodded and smiled. “There is one other thing that I wish to do on this day. I, Arthur Pendragon king of Camelot, grant you, Merlin, the status of free man. You are no longer my manservant but I hear there is an opening for an assistant court physician. That is, if it is alright with Gaius.”

Gaius smiled. “It is, Sire.”

Merlin stepped up to receive his scroll. “Thank you, Sire.”

Arthur looked around the room. “Since, we are all gathered here, I think this is the best time for you to lose your freedom, Merlin.” Arthur winked. “As a single man, that is. Sir Geoffrey, will you do the honors. Lady Morgana, he’s all yours.”

“Finally!” Morgana smirked as she walked up to stand with Merlin. 

Sir Geoffrey walked into the center of the room where the couple stood with a length of braided green and blue ribbons.

Merlin and Morgana joined hands.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat and started. “Is it your desire to be wed to this woman, Merlin?”

“It is”, Merlin said with a smile.

“Is it your desire to be wed to this man, Lady Morgana?”

“Yes it is.” Morgana gave Merlin’s hands a squeeze.

Sir Geoffrey tied their hands together to bind them in matrimony. “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Merlin.”

Merlin leaned forward and gave Morgana a slow kiss.

Gaius cleared his throat and the couple pulled apart.

Arthur smiled. “I shall see you both later at supper. I hope.”

“Maybe.” Morgana smirked. “Come husband.”

Merlin chuckled. “Yes wife.”  

The knight whistled as they started out of the room. The council members, once again, politely applauded.

Arthur looked over to his right where Gwen was standing. “We are next, my love.”

“I know.” Gwen wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Arthur patted her hand and watched as Merlin and Morgana walked out of the throne room hand in hand.

Just before supper, Merlin went back to his room to get a few things he wanted to have in the chambers that he shared with Morgana. He was looking around for one of his books when he heard his name whispered by a familiar voice.

“Emrys! Emrys, can you hear me?”

“Baldric? Yes I hear you.” Merlin turned to the shadows. “Why are you contacting me this way? What is so important that you would risk your life to tell me?”

“King Lot and his son are on the way to Camelot with an army. Mordred told the King that Arthur was planning an attack at the end of the month. Lot is on the move now. His army is large and they will be upon you in three days’ time. Emrys! I owe you my life. I only hope that I have given Camelot enough of a warning to prepare.”

“You have. I will let Arthur know right away.” Merlin assured him. “Thank you Baldric. Now step out from between the stones and go be with your wife.”

“Good bye Emrys and good luck.”

Merlin dropped what he was holding and rushed off to speak to Arthur.

Camelot was about to be under siege.    


End file.
